summer of 2010
by IllSpreadMyWingsAndFly
Summary: "We met and we talked and it was epic. But the sun came up and reality set in" g & T never had a normal relationship and now everything is slowley ending they've had there sun and have had there rain will they ever see there rainbow? R&R trailor inside,
1. info:

"we were fading away, slowley disintergrating into nothing. our friendship dissolving. everything seems to have been for nothing. and i knew it was my fault"

**Gabriella montez, aged 15 female. **

**Troy bolten , aged 18 male.**

**both somehow connected.**

**James Montez, aged 18 male.**

**gabriellas older brother, and Troys bestfriend. **

**controlive, protective and dangerous.**

**what happens when gabriella and troy create a bond, what happens when one falls madly inlove with another and what happens when everything slowley breaks down.**

**will james find out, who will get hurt, who will move on. **

**one summer changed it all,after many arguments and fights can there bond reconnect. they have had there sun and rain. will they ever see their rainbow?**

summer 2010,

everything can change,


	2. Chapter 1

_troy_

_its the first day of my summer, summer 2010. no-one knows what its like, no-one knows how i feel. in two weeks ill be sitting here doing the same thing reading old diary entries and writing knew ones. you'll think im mad when you find out why im so depressed. one boy is all. one boy, one summer, one feeling, one guliable girl and most inportantly one brother. troy, troy bolton, i love him i do. so much actually. but we havnt talked in erm a while and everytime I do he acts like a different person. __and god do i miss the old him,__ i shouldnt think like that actually. now that he has a girlfriend. sharpay evans, the perfect girl, skinny,blond and in everyway beautiful. except for that pimple on her nose she should really sort that out, ruins her all round amazingness? Pfft. Haha. Oh I do crack my self up sometimes. Going on about sharpay like shes some saint? Don't get me wrong shes pretty STUNNINGLY pretty, but i wouldn't say that about her personality shes the definition of the word BITCH. And I am stuck with her forever… _

_troy+sharpay= the package. I cant have one with out the other. Not that I would WANT sharpay in my life. But I do want troy. No matter how much pain it causes. No matter how many breakdowns I have! I need him. I don't care how long it takes? Am I an idiot? Or is this what you do when your in love._

_Gabriella_

"_GABRIELLA hurry up if you want a lift" shouted a small Latina women_

"_mum im coming hang on im trying to figure out whether to wear my blue top or black?" I shouted back._

"_I don't care gabriella, I need to get to work" she shouted back_

"_for fuck sake" i whispered under my breath._

"_**NOW" she shouted louder.**_

_I ran down the stairs I grabbed some sandals and looked in the mirror for reassurance. Then joined my _

_mother in the car. i turned the radio on and heard my favourite song "encore" by Jason derulo. I started thinking intensly about my life, I looked out the window not wanting to show my mum or any other person to be in view of the fresh tears building up in the corner of my eyes._

_I have friends but no one seemed to understand no one seemed to see that in my eyes there was a burning fire slowly burning out. Well that's what I felt like. No one wondered why I wore cardigans in the middle of the summer. No one noticed the scars, no one knew me, they knew my mask, my fake smile, my fake laugh, and as much as Id like to keep it that way I cant help but feel hurt that no ones noticed. So I bury myself in my music and my books. Shutting myself off from the world most of the time and not caring. Sometimes I sing or dance but other times I sit on my bed writing my diary and thinking about things, mainly troy. Im not shy, im definatly not that I don't hide myself because im socially awkward, I hide myself cause I don't want people to judge me. I hide away because Im not good enough for anyone. Im not single cause I cant "pull" someone if you wanna put it that way, im single cause I don't want anyone else don't NEED anyone else but him. I lo-_

"_GABRIELLA WERE HERE STOP DAY DREAMING AND GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF THIS CAR"- my mum shouted._

_I climbed out and made my way towards the people who were waiting for me by the beach._

_Kelsi_

_Jason_

_Josh_

_Beth_

_And _

_Lauren_

_As I ran over kelsi ran up to me. _

"_GABBY you came! Yay! And you look great turn around let us see" kelsi said_

_I turned round showing off my clothes _

_I was wearing high waisted shorts and a plain black spaghetti strap top with a purple cardigan! It was just a little something, quite a simple outfit to be honest so I couldn't see why I got so much attention._

_I heard a few whistles and mixed in with it a familiar voice shouting so I turned round. It was none other than chad, one of my brothers friends he was like my big brother. He was very similar to a cuddly bear in my opinion. I ran up to him and jumped on him giving him the biggest hug ever. He was part of the family. And in my brothers eyes the only boy who is allowed to hug me. As chad put me down on my feet I got that gut feeling he wasn't alone. And he wasn't, it made sense wherever chad went troy went and wherever troy went sharpay went. And I was right. As I turned my head there he was. With her, him and her. Hand in hand. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to run. I wanted to be in the comfort of my bedroom. I wanted my brother. As sharpay strutted over to us troy stopped for a second hesitating. I turned away. I could feel my eyes stinging I fiercely opened and closed them trying to stop the tears from falling. _

"_gabriella gabriella why havnt I seen you in ages? Why have we not been shopping?" sharpays high pitched voice piereced the sky and ripped through my thoughts bringing myself to her attention. I turned round and planted a soft but fake smile on my face. "sharpay I know I know its been far too long how have YOU been" I said sweetly knowing that now I had put the attention on her she would just talk on not even noticing I wasn't paying attention. I ocasionaly added the ooohh really? The yes' and the no's too! But my attention wasn't on her it was on the boy whos blue eyes were piercing through my skin intently. He was watching my every move. Staring. Probably wondering why I was wearing a cardigan in this weather. I turned my head a tiny bit more too see him properly, he looked at me in my eyes and then we had a staring match blue v. brown, his blue eyes seemed to pierce threw my mask and see everything I had ever felt. Then he made the face, and that's how I know that he knew. He knew just with one look I still loved him. But he didn't do anything. He just stood there with a smug smile on his face staring at me, reading me. I hated it, I hated him I swore I did how? How can none of my friends see any of this and he with one look knew me could read me like an open book? WHY?_

_I scratched my arm nervously slightly lifting up my cardigan. Not paying much attention that anyone would see my scars. I turned round and pretended to listen to the life size Barbie in front of me. _

_Then I heard the voice the voice of an angel. Well no it was troy._

"_brie- I mean gabriella I need to talk to you" he said softly_

"_what" I said._

"_yes, troy WHAT! James wont like that, I don't think it's a good idea." Chad said,_

"_it will be quick and its very important" he replied _

"_gabby? Do you want to?" chad asked me while hugging me tighter._

_NONONO! I mentally screamed to myself._

" _I don't-erm mind" I said._

_Troy pointed to a spot by the park and started walking. I followed. Then chad grabbed my wrist. _

"_are you sure gabby you don't have to!" he asked me with a pleading voice like he didn't want me to go._

"_ill be fine, its just.. troy" I said_

_I walked off slowly thinking wether I should turn away and run away, away from alberqurqe!_

_I picked up my pace so I could get this over and done with. I stopped behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. _

"_whats wrong?" I asked._

_He touched my shoulder, "I miss you b-" I stepped back. "you what?"_

"_erm I miss you but" he said and stepped forward_

_I took a longer step back_

_I went dizzy._

" _I know you like me and don't get me wrong what we had was special but I think you need to leave it. Im with sharpay now."_

"_I don't erm like you?" I said questioning myself rather than him._

"_cut the crap brie, I know you still love me. You still have the same fucking look in your eye im surprised everyone doesn't know."_

_I was quite taken back as I realsised he had called me brie._

"_look brie I have to move on you have to move on. I want you to know ill **always remember and ill always some what love you"**_

"_troy I erm don't like you" _

"_ha. Ha. Don't make me laugh. If I kissed you right now youd love it. GOD I could bend you over and you wouldn't even complain" he said in a sarcastic tone_

"_I erm I would erm care i- i-"_

_And then he kissed me. _

_I felt electricity in his touch when pulled me close to him, after having a long argument in my head between my brain and my heart I gave in, I put my arms around his neck and kissed back intently. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, awkwardly but yet cleverly he knelt down and we was sitting on the grass kissing, by the park. Out of view of everyone. I was scared that I would do something that I would regret tomorrow. He gently rolled us over so he was on top of me. He played with my hair for a couple of seconds before getting up , straightening his clothes out and smugly saying " brie face it you want me. I proved it to you just then. Give up pretending. You're a kid. Grow up a bit then maybe ill consider you"_

_I sat there for a second and just touched my lips not knowing what to say. Then everything had clicked and I was on track with everything that had happened. I stood up and started shouting._

"_TROY" he turned round smirking and started walking back._

"_TROY OH TROY OH TROY, I HAVE FACED FACTS AND YES I KNOW I LOVE YOU! IS THAT A CRIME? BUT SUNSHINE I FUCKING HATE YOU TOO. I HATE YOUR LIES I HATE YOUR WAYS I HATE OUR FRIENDSHIP CAUSE I KNOW THAT'S ALL IT WILL EVER BE. "A FRIENDSHIP". I AM NOT A CHILD. I KNOW MY RIGHTS FROM WRONGS AND I KNOW YOU'RE A WRONG. I KNOW THAT YOU WOULD HAVE TOO BE THE LAST BLODDY MAN ON EARTH BEFORE I SLEPT WITH YOU! IS THAT clear ENOUGH FOR YOU OR DO YOU WANT IT IN SPANISH?" I shouted with all the strength in the world. I don't think it worked though he slowly walked up to me and stopped infront of me. His face got nearer and nearer to mine I could smell the mintyness of his breath. Then he changed directions and his mouth went towards my ear,_

"_darling, its not a crime its a bloody sin, and oh baby you hate me do you? Well you need a fire in a relationship we have one. Yanno what ive heard? When a relationship has a high heat fire the make up sex is amazing" he whispered gentley then nipped my ear. _

_I pushed him back_

"_troy im not doing this with you. You've hurt me enough" I said slowly as tears threatened to fall_

_He stood there staring at me,_

"_you think that it doesn't hurt me?" he said._

"_I don't know troy and I don't care. Like you said your with sharpay. " I said quietly as a tear fell down my face leaving black track marks from my eyeliner_

_I turned away but he grabbed my wrist, I flinched._

_And the worst possible thing happened he looked down at my arm and rolled up my sleeve. My secret was out._

"_what the fuck is this gabriella" he said concerned_

"_i-i-" _

_And then there was black,_


End file.
